


Some Dirt

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas finds an interesting way to get Alexander´s attention.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Some Dirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macytayyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macytayyy/gifts).



> This is for Day 23 of Jamilton Month - Stone and omg it´s only one week left!
> 
> @Macytayyy thank you so much for your comments they always make day like omg!! You are honestly so sweet!

Alex is just making himself a bath, when he hears a loud clash from the bedroom. He feels his heart picking up speed and is about to take his phone out of his pocket, when he remembers that he had left it in the bedroom. He curses quietly, before making his way there, hoping that no one is attempting to break in. Alex relaxes again when he sees that it´s only the pot of his house plant that is lying on the floor. The wind must have pushed it from the window sill and Alex is sad about the pot, but that is definitely preferable to a break in. He is about to walk over to close the window, when a stone hits his chest. He jumps back in surprise looking down at the stone.

“What the fuck?”, he mutters, carefully walking over to the window and glancing out of it.

“Alex, fucking finally. Can you please let me in?”, Thomas shouts, wrapping his arms tighter around himself.

It´s raining outside and Thomas is, from what it looks like to Alex, completely soaked through.

“Fuck why-“, Alex starts, but interrupts himself, shaking his head. “Doesn´t matter. I´ll get you in a second. Meet me at the front door.”

He quickly closes the window, ignores the dirt and shards of his house plant on the floor. He is about to run down the stairs, when he stops and quickly grabs a towel from the bathroom, before hurrying to get to Thomas. His boyfriend is already waiting for him at his front door, his arms still wrapped around tightly. He is shivering and Alex wraps the towel around him, before the other man can say anything.

“Why didn´t you call?”, Alex asks, pulling Thomas further into the house. The worry is obvious in his voice and it only intensifies, when he hears Thomas´ teeth clattering. “My god how long have you been out there?”

“Left my phone here yesterday. And your doorbell isn´t working.”, Thomas answers, the tremble obvious in his voice. He lets out a short laugh. “It feels like I´ve been out there for years.”

“So you decided to throw stones into my window, oh my god.”

He shakes his head, and at least Thomas looks guilty at that.

“I thought it would be romantic.”, he admits, and Alex lets out a groan.

“Don´t ever try to be romantic again. Now strip out of your clothes, you´re gonna get pneumonia when you stay like that.”

Thomas laughs, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Speaking of being romantic, huh? Can´t even wait until we´re in the bedroom until you want to see me naked.”

Alex ignores him and grabs his arm instead of an answer, pulling him up the stairs.

“I was actually about to take a bath and you are welcome to join me.”, he glances back at Thomas, who nods, so he continues. “And then you can tell me how you got that stupid idea of throwing stones at my window. You killed Mufasa.”

“I´m sorry what?”, Thomas asks genuinely confused.

“Mufasa. My house plant.”

Alex shakes his head as if that is obvious.

“Right. Your house plant. That is important right now. I thought you were worried about me getting pneumonia like two minutes ago.”

Alex stops in front of the bathroom and presses a quick kiss to Thomas´ lips.

“I know. Now get into the bathtub and I´ll clean up the mess you´ve made and join you in a few minutes, deal?”

“Fine.”, Thomas gives back, and Alex laughs at his pout.

“It´s your fault that I can´t join you straightaway.”

Thomas just gives him the finger, before he slips into the bathroom. Alex sighs as he steps into his bedroom and starts picking up the shards of the pot, before picking up the plant and placing it back on the window sill. He has to get another pot for Mufasa, but that can wait until later. Alex lets out another sigh and does his best to get the dirt off the floor. It takes him longer than he had thought until he is done with cleaning up the mess, but then he can finally walk into the bathroom.

Thomas opens his eyes when he hears him enter, giving him a soft smile.

“Hey, baby.”, he says, but Alex just rolls his eyes.

“Don´t sweettalk me. I still don´t get how you thought throwing stones into my bedroom would be the best cause of action.”

He shakes his head and starts to remove his clothes, before finally getting into the bathtub as well. He lets out a content sigh as he slips into the water, closing his eyes, when he leans back against Thomas. He feels the other man´s arms wrapping around his stomach, holding him in place.

“I´m sorry I killed your plant, I will buy you a new one.”, his boyfriend says quietly, and Alex can´t help but smile.

“It´s okay. I think Mufasa only needs a new pot. “

He dips his head back and allows Thomas to kiss him, letting out another sigh of content.

“Still don´t know why you did it though.”

He feels Thomas shrug.

“I didn´t know what else to do. I didn´t have my phone, your doorbell is apparently broken, and I was soaked through.”

Alex laughs softly.

“Still, normally people use pebbles for that and not fucking stones.”

Thomas shrugs again and presses a kiss to Alexander´s shoulder.

“What can I say, I was desperate.”

“Desperate, my ass. You were just being dramatic.”, he teases, before his voice turns softer and more worried. “But honestly, are you okay? You won´t get pneumonia, will you?”

Thomas shakes his head.

“I don´t think I will and if I do, I trust you to get me well again.”

Alex rolls his eyes.

“I knew the only reason you are my boyfriend is because I´m a doctor.”

Alex feels the vibrations of Thomas laughing more than he actually hears him.

“That is exactly the main reason. Not because you are kind and smart and handsome and-”

He lets out a groan.

“Shut up. You know, on days like these I ask myself why I had to fall for an idiot like you.”

That only causes Thomas to laugh more, pulling him back for a kiss. Alex smiles into it, relaxing against the other man´s chest. On days like these, Alex knows exactly why he has fallen for Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading!! Please let me know what you thought about it! You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm :)  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
